


running on the music and night highs

by orphan_account, woahnope



Series: you're driving me wild [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but when the light's out, it's me and you now</p>
            </blockquote>





	running on the music and night highs

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be studying

the music is pounding.

@troyesivan: it's so hard to manoeuvre this place, gdi i fucking regret this

\--

there are so many people it's nauseating.

@ConnorFranta: can't believe i'm here.

\--

it's the far corner of a room. granted, it's big, but there are so many people getting themselves laid and so many people playing beer pong and truth or dare that every ten seconds there's a drunk person stumbling to the corner to harass the ones who just want some quiet time to use the xbox and play grand theft auto. so when the eighth intoxicated person knocks the console off troye's hands he gives himself a facepalm and tries, _tries_ to ignore the smell of cheap alcohol and whatever else is happening inside the rooms upstairs. parties suck.

someone shouts across the room. they said it was the last song of the night. walk the moon. some nosy people decide to drag them off the floor and pull them onto the dancefloor. connor thinks it's a mess,  _but whatever, it's the last song they're doing_.

\--

dancing can become intoxicating, especially when the music keeps going (shut up and dance was far from the last track of the night, the resident drama queen was lying) and the beat matches the lub-dub of your heart (club music always does that). so it wasn't long before everyone who was once reluctant to dance felt adrenaline pumping through them and they hoped the party never ended. troye was suddenly rudely interrupted by someone shouting in his ear and telling him how  _absolutely mind-blowingly amazing_ the music was and how cute troye was and yeah, it's another drunk one. he kept going but who has the time to listen to other people trying to hit on them when it's uptown funk? no one.

\--

the atmosphere is winding down. the dj left five minutes ago and while there are people who still feel high on cocaine and ethanol troye is so sober it's sickening to remain in the room. definitely, the most logical course of action to take is to leave by the back door and hope to not get interrupted on his way home.

bad mistake.

someone drags troye by his arm to the backyard. and by way of some sorcery there's no one there but troye and that other guy. strong arms drape troye in warmth. strong arms is saying some incomprehensible gibberish. strong arms has a voice troye recognises. strong arms sounds familiar. troye thinks strong arms might be the one who nearly got him deaf on the dancefloor probably an hour ago. strong arms also has green eyes illuminated by the lamppost by the nearest street. strong arms looks almost pretty. what a stark contrast.

\--

he was most certainly not wrong when he dragged the cute boy away from the back door because holy shit, cute! eyes! face! hair! clothes! shoes! mouth! kiss! kiss! ki-  _no connor it's too early for this._

this is the first time he's making an effort to look for his crush. _seriously? 3 years?_  it's an amazing feeling either way. skinny boy has very red lips and eyes that look like the depths of ice in the arctic and it's addictive, so addictive that connor just can't take his eyes away-

\--

and they're both looking at each other like they've just been possessed. but it's such an innocent scene, this one.  
the lights inside dim and the noise slows to a crawl. the buzz in their minds burns out.  
the outside is cold but the cold is coaxed right out of them.  
it's so dark it's comfortable.  
love is blind.  
lips touch.  
fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr too: quitetroye.tumblr.com


End file.
